1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a light-emitting diode lamp, and more particularly, to a system-in-package, high power, and highly efficient light-emitting diode lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because light-emitting diodes have advantages of electricity-saving, vibration-resisting, fast responding, and being suitable for mass production etc, illuminating equipments using light-emitting diode as light sources continue to be investigated and developed. However, current light-emitting diodes have the problem of over-heating after being used for a long span of time, causing the reduction of lighting efficiency of light-emitting diodes and limiting the brightness. For this reason, all kinds of products applying light-emitting diodes require good heat-dissipating mechanisms.
Accordingly, a scope of the invention is to provide a system-in-package, high power, and highly efficient light-emitting diode lamp capable of solving the heat-dissipating problem in the prior art. More particularly, the light-emitting diode lamp, according to the invention, includes a light-guiding device capable of guiding the light, emitted into the light-emitting device, to the outside in single or multiple directions, so as to extend the point light source generated by the light-emitting device to a stable line or in a plane.